


Happy Birthday!

by Eni_Guma93



Series: The AI and the Warmonger [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Letters, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93
Series: The AI and the Warmonger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963153
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday!

Dear Zie,

Happy Birthday! You're finally a whole year old! How does it feel? You’ve just experienced the first year of many! I know not all moments this year were the happiest but that's what makes those happy moments so memorable. Despite everything that’s happened to you, the fact that you still have the willpower to smile and look at all the positives in life is a testament to your strength. I’m sorry again that I can’t be there with you on your special day, the Professor has been getting increasingly irritable as we approach the facility. Trying to ensure that none of us “Meatheads”, as he loves to call us, destroy the AI cores we find inside. The man is pretty abrasive but you can tell he’s passionate. We’re actually on our way to the facility as we speak, so this letter is going to be a bit shorter than the others. The good news is the sooner we finish, the sooner we get back. Then you and I can go have a little celebration of our own. Would you like that? Have the boys let you into my secret stash of snacks just for today, and try not to eat them all. Though I won't hold it against you if you do. Anyway I have to go now, duty calls. Take care and have a happy birthday, love. I promise I’ll be back home soon.

Love,

Constance


End file.
